In the Name of Love
by clover66
Summary: "Cartman leaves me to tie up the employes as he searches for the safe. I bind their feet and hands one after another. One emplyee breaks down and sobs. It's making me sick."


_Man, I wrote this fic in a span of an hour so I'm not looking for the next fanfiction story of the year (hehe) I don't own any South Park characters. If I did, they would all be gay._

I nervously checked the time on my phone. The clock read 1:10 A.M. I fidget with my gun causing Cartman to glare in my general direction. I can tell he's nervous too but doesn't want to show it. Both of us have lost our jobs and being high school drop outs, we don't have much to fall back on. My mother left town and left me to take care of my Brother.

"What time does the bank open again?"

I ask Cartman for the umpteenth time. Cartman grits his teeth and turns his head.

"The bank opens at 9:00 Kyle, think you can remember it now?"

I role my eyes. I just don't understand why we're here so early. But when it comes to stealing Cartman is the expert. He didn't earn the name 'sticky fingers' in high school for nothing. I turn around and decide against questioning him. The next think I know I'm being jerked awake.

"Alright Kyle I want you to get the bleach ready. The bank workers should be coming in an hour." I quickly scramble up and grab the cans of bleach. Time seems to slow down as the first worker walks in to the bank. Cartmans eyes light up as he motions for me to hold tight.

Cartman pulls his mask over his face and I follow. The lobby slowly fills up with workers as the minuets pass. Cartmans grotesque masked face turns towards mine as he flicks the tip of his gun indicating it's time to go. I feel like I can't breath underneath this mask. I want to throw up or even worse pass out. I have to keep thinking of my brother to keep me from feeling ill. We storm out of our hiding place and jump the counter. Cartman leaves me to tie up the employes as he searches for the safe. I bind their feet and hands one after another. One emplyee breaks down and sobs. It's making me sick. Cartman reappears around the corner.

"Hey, hand me that important looking employee in the nice suit."

I unbind the mans feet and send him with Cartman. I hear muffled voices and a loud smack. I busy myself with removing the security tapes from the cameras to keep from getting sick. Cartman and the employee turn the corner, money in hand. The employees face is bloody and raw. "Did you get the tapes?" Cartman questions. I nod, not able to do much else at the moment. "Good." Cartman exclaims. "Now torch them, while I bleach everything." I grab the gas can and make a small fire. I watch the plastic pop and burn in the intense heat. Our police radio suddenly goes off.

"Silent alarm tripped at Willow's bank on Madison road. All available units report immediately." My heart stops and I faintly hear Cartman cursing in the background. "Which one of you sounded the alarm!" He shrieks. "I should kill all of you!" I grab his shoulder and yank him back.

"We **need** to leave." I murmur.

He nods and grabs the money. "I left all the tracers and bills with dye packets behind." He explains. We dash into the car and whip off our masks. Cartman speeds into traffic putting distance between us and the bank. He slows down and merges into traffic. I sink into my seat in relief and close my eyes. "We did a great job." Cartman smiles as he congratulates us. " Just think of how this money is going to help your brother." He leans over for a kiss. I grimace "Yeah..." Cartman pulls over into and abandoned parking lot. "Alright Kyle" He motions towards the gas cans. "One last job, torch the van." I grab one and chug the remaining contents into the van. I grab a lighter and throw it in. The car erupts into a fireball as Cartman and I scramble away. I close my eyes and run as the heat licks at my back and reminds me of what I've done.

Cartman throws himself down on the couch and opens a beer. He keeps one for himself and hands the other one to me, brushing my ass in the process. His large, husky frame stretches and settles down. He clears his throat and speaks. " So I've been listening to the police radio while you bathed Ike and they have no freaking idea who did it!" His beer sloshes out over the side in his excitement. " I mean, we made off with 100 grand!" He takes a long drink and settles back on the couch. His glazed over eyes lock with mine. "You could at least be a little more excited Jew." His brown eyes continue to stare into mine. My face turns red. " I am excited, don't get me wrong." I stutter. "I just worry about my brother." His large hands run through his dark brown hair as he rolls his eyes. He slowly approaches me and locks his lips with mine. The kiss is short and sweet. My body automatically leans closer to his husky frame. "Chill out ginger." he retorts. "And drink your damn beer."

I wake up the next morning as my younger brother jumps onto the bed and throws herself into my arms. I pick him up and the memories of yesterday come flooding back. He softly grabs my hair and my heart swells with love. "I guess it doesn't hurt to steal for the right reasons." I whisper as I try to convince myself. I head downstairs to find Cartman cooking something that smells like shit.

"Morning."

He removes the cigarette from his mouth and smiles. I smile in return and grab the paper. So far there's no leads. I sigh in relief and continue flipping through the rest of the paper. Bold yellow highlights in the paper catch my attention. I take a closer look to find houses circled. Cartman slinks up behind me and grabs the paper. "I've taken the liberty of circling some houses for us." He replies. He folds the paper and turns back to his cooking. "It's about time Ike and us got out of this shit-hole. Now you can actually be a brother to him." He lights a new cigarette signaling the end of the conversation.

I open up the large glass door to call Ike in for lunch. The feeling is surreal. We were able to get a house with a large backyard so Ike could actually play outside and be safe. Cartman comes through the garage with a case of beer while cursing to himself. I smile at the oddity of our little family. We spent the money on a house for Ike and us and put the rest in savings. For the first time in my life I'm living like an actual human being! I can finally give my brother the life I was never able to have. I notice Cartman watching me. He laughs and shakes his head. "It's great isn't it?" He answers my hidden thought and starts making lunch. Ike runs in, shrieking and laughing. I pick Ike up and set him on the chair. My hands and conscious may be tainted but the future ahead looks bright. I listen to my brothers rambunctious laughter and hear Cartman screaming in the background. And for once in my life I feel at ease, and smile.


End file.
